This invention relates generally to a hinge and a method of fabricating a hinge with reduced clearance between hinge components.
Residential hinges secure a door to a door frame. Some known hinges maintain or hold the door position as the door opens and closes. Smooth door movements are desirable, especially in residential environments.
Typical hinges include a hinge pin extending through knuckles to pivotably join two hinge halves. The knuckles rotate relative to each other and contact the hinge pin as the door moves, which may result in a concentrated load on the hinge pin. Concentrated loads on the hinge pin can unevenly wear the hinge components. In some hinges, metal hinge pins can rub against metal hinge knuckles as the hinge moves.
Excessive clearance between the hinge components can result in undesirable looseness, sometimes referred to as chuck, as the door moves between open and closed positions. Wearing the hinge surfaces increases clearance between hinge components, which increases looseness and chuck within the hinge assembly. Particulate matter such as dust and dirt often undesirably accumulates within areas of clearance between the hinge components.